Shadow Game
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Link has split up again but into Five Links. Shadow Link though didnt like the idea and leaves to travel on his own. Can Shadow Link really travel to go where he wont be mentioned on what horrible he did in his past. Shadow Link travels with new friends to show he has changed for the better!


**CHAPTER 1: Shadow starts the Adventure**

Shadow Link appeared right next to the other Four Links. "What just happened?"he asked them. "I found a way to split up again" Green Link answered. "Why would you do that?" Shadow asked. "Miss traveling together and having buddies around" Violet Link said. Thats what happened, even though it be fun to all travel with Five, Shadow wouldve like it better if they stayed one. Shadow then decided to leave and travel on his own.

Three days have passed since then and Shadow was definitely traveling on his own. He was riding in a wagon full of hay. The man who own the wagon was happy to always give travelers a ride. Shadow was wondering what he should do and where he should go. He didnt have an exact place to go or a quest to be done so what now?

They stopped at the town that came up, it looked very busy. Shadow said thanks to the man for the ride and left. As he walked, so many people passed by him. He tried his best to not bump into anyone but he ended up bumping into someone anyway. "Sorry!" Shadow aplogized. He looked at the person who he he bumped into.

The person looked like a boy, his hair was black with long bangs and hair tied back into a small ponytail. He wore a blue pancho with the hood down. He was carrying a bag on his side and on his back a violin in a violin case and along carrying a much bigger bag too.

"Sorry!" Shadow apologized again. "Hm? No I should be the one saying sorry. I wasnt paying attention to where i was going" the boy said "Also its very busy today." Shadow knew that part was true. "The name is Ellery. Im a traveler, traveling to find adventure and collecting information that one may need. Right now Im looking for a fairy named Light. A fairy named Dark is looking for him. They're twin brothers. Have you seen Light? He looks blue." "Shadow shook his head no "Sorry havent seen him." "Thats okay. Pass this information to others and inform when you do see him." "Alright. Good Luck!" "Thanks!"

"Ellery! Ellery! Heard anything about Light?" A blue fairy flys from the crowds.

"No. Sorry Dark but dont worry we'll keep trying!"

"Yes! Thanks Ellery!"

Ellery turns back to Shadow Link. "I never got your name."

Shadow Link thought about it for awhile. "My name is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you Shadow. Are you traveler?"

"No. Actually Im not anything but Shadow. I dont know where to go or what to do some just going here and there until i find something." Shadow sounded sad as he said that. "If you like you can travel with me!" Ellery said. Shadow looked at him surprised. "You can tag along and help us find Light. It be fun traveling in a group." Shadow thought about it. It give him a quest and something to do. "Sure! Ill go with you two!" Shadow replied. Ellery got all happy "Really? Fantastic! Do you have a place to stay in this town?"

Shadow nodded his head no. "Okay. Ill let you stay with us im my room at the inn I'm staying at" Ellery said happily.

As they were in the Inn, Ellery showed Shadow his room theyll be sharing. There were two beds "When I told the Inn keeper that its a room for two i guess they didnt knew the size of the fairy" Ellery explained.

"Yeah! All I need is a pillow and Im good for the night!" Dark replied.

"So I'll give you the extra bed" Ellery told him "Alright we'll be staying for two more days here at this town and off to the adventure. We need to spread news and gather news!" He annaunced "Shadow make sure to tell others about a missing fairy named Light who looks blue and has a twin brother named Dark who is looking for him, alright?" Shadow nodded his head "Yes!"

"Okay!" Ellery then took off his big bag and layed it on the bed. "We meet here if any of us cant find each other outside, alright?" Ellery instructed" So I'll be going out again! Dark, you tag along with Shadow since he doesn't know much about this town, okay?"

"Yes!" Dark agreed "I hope we do hear news about my brother this time!"

"Now that we have Shadow with us we can spread more of the news!" As Ellery was about to leave he remembered something he forgot. He turn to face Shadow and took out his hand to shake it "I almost forgot. Welcome to the group Shadow!" with a smile he said. Dark also went up to Shadow "Yeah! Welcome to our group! We're happy to letting you join us!"

Shadow smiled and shook Ellery's hand "Thank you! I cant wait to start traveling with both of you!"

Outside of the Inn. "Okay, Shadow, in two days we'll be out traveling so buy anything you think you may need!" Ellery instructed "Okay? Alrigh now Im off!" He said and left in to the town.

Shadow thought awhile and realized he had no rupees. "Great! Now what am I going to do, Dark? I have no rupees to buy stuff we may need!"

"Well whenever Ellery is in that situation he goes and looks for work!" Dark answered.

"Thats it! Ill look for work! Then with the rupees they give me i can buy the supplies we need!" Shadow was determined now "Alright now! Lets go!" They both head off. While Shadow looked for work, Dark beside him asked if anyone seen his twin brother.

Shadow was able to find work but they were small jobs that only gave five rupees. Shadow took the jobs anyway. Sadly for Dark, no one has seen his twin brother.

"Okay. I have a total of 150 rupees. The other half i used to buy; bread, a blanket, a lantern, and a bag to put suff in" Shadow said as they walked through town "Anything else I may need?"

Dark thought about it for a while "A weapon, rope, a hooke-shot, and maybe a bow and arrow!"

"Thats a lot! I dont think I have enough for those things but i guess i wouldnt know if i dont try! C'mon lets go, Dark!" Said Sadow.

"Right behind you!" Dark said excitedly.

Shadow worked a few more jobs; moving heavy things for others, cut down apples, collect eggs, deliver a few things, look for items in town that others lost and fix things. It all earned him a total of 550 rupees. It was enough to buy what he needed except a weapon.

"You still need to buy a weapon, Shadow!" Dark told him. "I know!" Shadow said as he looked around. He then spotted a pawn shop "Lets go in there!"

As they entered, there were really a lot of amazing items inside "Is there anything in particular you may be looking for?" the shop keeper asked him. "Im looking for a weapon" Shadow answered.

The shop keeper walked out from the counter and led him to an area of the store where there was nothing but weapons. Shadow looked at the items amazed but especially at the swords and shields. "Do any of these swords come with a shield?" Shadow asked. "Yes but only one" the shopkeeper answered as he led him to it. The sword looked amazing including the sheild. "They use to belong to a warrior that said used it to defeat and conquer fear. Would you like to buy it?" Asked the shopkeeper. "Yes please! I'll buy it!"

Shadow carried the sheild on his back and the sword on his left side. He then went back to the Inn as the sun began going down.

The next day, Shadow showed all the things he got the day before. Ellery was impressed by Shadow. "Great job, Shadow! Now lets go eat breakfast and head to town again! Sound good"

Shadow agreed "Sounds great!"

They all went to a market where they bought bread and fruit for breakfast. After that they got ready to head into town again. "Okay lets all stick together this time and look for Light! Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Both Shadow and Dark declared.

They spent hours looking for anyone if they seen Light but no luck until Ellery ran into an man who might have. "All I know its a blue fairy asking of a fairy named 'Dark' saying that it is his twin" said the man. "Do you know where he mightve gone?" Ellery asked.

"I think he went into the direction of Dark Forest."

"Really? Thanks mister!" Ellery faced Shadow and Dark happily "We are now closer in finding Light!"

"Hooray!" Both cheered. "Yay i finally get to see my brother again!" Dark was really happy "And is thanks to both of you! My two new friends!"

"It was no biggie! Right, Shadow?"

"Right! Now lets get ready to go there tomorrow! Im sure the faster we leeave the faster we-"

Shadow was caught off by a merchant who grabbed him by the sleeve. "Its you! You villainous feind!" He said yelling at Shadow. Everyone around looked at Shadow and the merchant. "You are Shadow Link! The feind who worked for Vaati and almost destroyed Hyrule castle!"

"Hey leave him alone!" Both Ellery and Dark tried to defend Shadow. "He is our friend! Leave him alone!"

"What friend?! He is nothing but a shadow of the Hero named Link! He's Shadow Link, nothing but Darkness!"

Everyone looked in fear and angrilly at Shadow. Shadow didnt like it. He was hoping he changed but no one did nothing but see the bad side of him from the past.

Shadow yanked free from the merchant and ran through the crowd running away. Running from everyone and leaving the town.

"Shadow!" Both Ellery and Dark yelled out. Ellery tried running after him but getting through the crowd was hard. Dark then flew up to see the direction in where Shadow went to. After a while, Dark went back to Ellery. "He's gone! He left town but I think he went to the direction of the snowy mountain!" Dark said.

Both were now sad and now had to decide what to do now.

Morning came as they were both in their rooms in the Inn, Ellery went to take a bath and try to relax and think now what theyll do now. They can either go to Dark Forest and look for Light or go to the snowy mountains and find Shadow. It was a tough decision. As Ellery was done and went back into the room, Dark was startled and tried hiding the map Ellery owned. "I was just looking how far they both are!" Dark confessed. Ellery looked at the map.

The snowy mountain was closer than the Dark Forest and there was a short cut too, getting to the snowy mountains to the dark forest. But Ellery knew that Dark was very eager to look for his twin.

"Ellery! Ive decided! You go look for Shadow and I'll go look for my brother!" Dark declared.

"But I told you on the day we met that I will help you locate your brother!"

"Yes, but that was before we met Shadow! C'mon please! Its a great plan!"

Ellery wasnt so sure. She wanted to help find both.

"Please! We'll meet at the short cut that connects both places! So please!"

It was a great solutin but Ellery still wasnt sure though.

"Please, Ellery! My brother is my responsibility! So please, look for Shadow! I said we will meet at that the shortcut and i will!"

Ellery gave up. "Okay! Ill go on my own to look for Shadow and meet you after on the shortcut!"

"Okay! Thank you, Ellery!"

Ellery gathered all of the items to take including Shadows items that he left behind. As they left town, they went their seperate ways.

Ellery went to the snowy mountains to look for Shadow and Dark went to Dark Forest to look for his twin brother Light.

**To be continued in chapter 2**

* * *

**Please leave a review! :3 And thanks for reading chapter 1! :3**


End file.
